


Appoggiati a me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non solo draghi [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Astrid vede in Hiccup un vero leader.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 4) A e B litigano e B se ne va di casa proprio il giorno di San Valentino.





	Appoggiati a me

Appoggiati a me

 

Hiccup era seduto sul bordo della collinetta, sentiva l’odore dell’erba umida su cui era seduto pungergli le narici. Alzò il capo e osservò il cielo azzurro, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Sdentato, amico mio… Mi manchi, vorrei che fossi ancora qui … > pensò.

 

_“Lo so perché non mi vuoi sposare. Non sarò mai un buon re” gemette Hiccup. Si passò le mani tra i capelli castani, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli intrecciati in piccoli codini._

_“Chi ti ha detto che è per quello? Forse sono io che non mi sento pronta” gemette Astrid. S’indicò e sospirò pesantemente. “Non riesco mai a farti capire quello che sei! Hai salvato i draghi, sei riuscito a sconfiggere qualsiasi nemico ti abbia sfidato. Dannazione, tu voli!_

_La gente crede che tu sia un benedetto da Thor”._

_Hiccup scosse il capo e scrollò le spalle, raggiungendo la porta, poggiandovi una mano._

_“Come riesci a vedere del buono in uno come me? Non sarò mai un buon capo, non sarò mai all’altezza di mio padre” gemette. Uscì dalla porta e si allontanò, con passo pesante, scuotendo la testa e tenendo la schiena curva._

“Sono stato un idiota. Volevo solo farle un regalo per San valentino, ma il discorso è degenerato. Lei ha pensato che fosse una dannatissima proposta di nozze… Che poi se lo fosse stata, quello sarebbe stato un rifiuto” gemette con voce roca. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, nel prato, con le braccia spalancate. Rimase immobile, ascoltando il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva contro la scogliera confondersi con il suo respiro.

< Non avrei dovuto istituire una festa così sciocca. Cosa ne sanno i vichinghi dell’amore?

Soltanto che… era un modo per consacrare quei gesti d’affetto che mio padre faceva a mia madre e diffonderli in quelle teste dure > si disse.

“Hiccup…”. Si riscosse riconoscendo la voce di Astrid, si tirò indietro e si alzò in piedi. Il vento gli sferzava il viso, lì dove si vedeva un accenno di barba.

“Astrid…” sussurrò lui.

“Hiccup… Io voglio essere tua moglie. Soltanto mi chiedo se riuscirò ad essere la regina che meriti. Tu hai sempre qualche idea innovativa, qualche follia da compiere ed io ho paura di non riuscire a starti dietro.

Ti prego, permettimi di essere il tuo appoggio” disse Astrid. Serrò un pugno e dimenò il braccio, sospirando. “Io non sono la dura che voglio fa credere. Sono un’inguaribile romantica, voglio sempre dimostrare qualcosa e…”. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. “… Mi manca Tempestosa. Mi sento un niente senza di lei” gemette.

Hiccup accorse verso di lei e l’abbracciò, baciandola teneramente.

“Astrid, oh, Astrid… Sono sempre così preso dai miei sogni o dalle mie paure da non capire mai quello di cui hanno bisogno le persone che amo” sussurrò.

“Ti prego, permettimi di farti vedere che sei un re. Voglio che tu ti possa vedere come ti vedo io” gemette Astrid.

Hiccup le posò un bacio sulla guancia e s’inginocchiò.

“Astrid, tu mi hai sempre dato il coraggio di fare le cose. Ho conosciuto Sdentato per fare colpo su di te, mi sembravi una dea tra le fiamme dei draghi quando andavi a prendere l’acqua al pozzo, massacrando chiunque con il tuo secchio nel tragitto. Ho permesso che la gente conoscesse i draghi perché tu eri così felice quando abbiamo cavalcato insieme Sdentato. Ogni volta che ho salvato lui, i draghi o il villaggio, eri tu ad ispirarmi.

Astrid, vuoi essere la mia regina?” domandò.

“S-sì. Lo voglio” sussurrò Astrid ed i suoi occhi liquidi brillarono.

Hiccup cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma la sua gamba di metallo s’inceppò, facendolo ricadere in avanti.

Astrid lo afferrò al volo e lo guardò negli occhi, aveva le gote arrossate.

“… mio re”. Aggiunse.

Hiccup le sorrise.

“Vedi? Già mi sorreggi benissimo, mia futura sposa” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con passione, lei ricambiò con foga.

 


End file.
